Daria Dinkley
by elainefr
Summary: Daria as Velma? I know right? I make no money off of any of this and this story is sheer randomness done on the scribble of napkins...Please review, scratch that...Please enjoy and review only if reading this made you feel anything; Good, bad, whatever...Have a good time...
They were standing just outside the Mystery Machine with the side door slid open.

"You sure were smart to figure out all that stuff about 'old man McGee' being the one to swindle those old people out of their money Velma."

"It was nothing Shaggy. I couldn't have done it without your help- you and the others," she stammered blushing profusely. She dared to look up at him with a tilted head through the thick lashes covered by her trademark spectacles at the lanky young man that flustered her so very much at times.

Shaggy looked down at the brilliant and off beat beauty that stood before him. She never made him feel- well as stupid as he probably was and it didn't seem to bother her that he talked to his dog or that his dog talked to him. Heck she'd even engaged in a conversation or two with ole Scooby; the others tried, but it was more for his benefit than anything and he appreciated it- mostly. Scooby, he looked back at the snoozing, gangly pooch in back of the van, managed to get his messages across eventually. He reached out to touch the side of her face under the premise of brushing a strand of hair away, but she turned slightly and in doing so, his thumb brushed the corner of her lip. They both felt the thick pulse that shot between them and both looked at each other with wide open eyes. Each swallowed hard.

"Well, we should be getting back to- what's going on here?" Daphne's quick eye immediately sensed the tension in the air.

"Nothing," Velma got in and took her usual spot just behind Fred's driver side and Shaggy wordlessly joined his pooch reclining in the back on one of the bean bag chairs that he'd liberated from the basement at home.

"Mmm…." Daphne was unconvinced as usual.

"Where's Fred?"

"He's-"

"Ready to go guys?" Fred's confident voice asked of no one in particular as he clicked his safety belt into place and started the engine. Daphne got in and buckled up and they had solved another mystery adventure.

 **Lunch in Lawndale…**

"It happened again and don't look at me like that."

"Did you tell them?"

"For what? I can handle this. I know what I'm up against; I took care of it before didn't I?"

 _Not completely or why would this be happening now?_

"You're not her Daria. You're not Velma Dinkley, Trent's not Shaggy, Jesse is not Fred, and I am certainly not Daphne. She has orange hair for goodness sakes, why can't Quinn be her?"

"I didn't do this on purpose you know. It just happened…."

"Yeah after binge watching Scooby-Doo and some questionable herbal party favors that you got from Nick of all people. Tell me again why you would think in that so-called brilliant brain, that Nick could be a trusted source?"

"I told you; he didn't know that I snaked 'em; I saw them and decided to- take a chance."

"You mean risk your life? You don't know what was in that stuff or where he got it."

"He takes this kind of stuff all the time and he seems fine."

"Care to recant that statement? He had conditioned his body for that kind of brutality, you haven't; you're fresh meat and there is no telling wha-"

"Okay, okay. I get it and it's not like I'll ever do it again. There's nothing in my system anyway, that was months ago. I haven't so much as popped a Midol."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

She squirmed in her seat. That was something that she did not plan on doing. She only wanted to tell Jane to get the damned thing out of her head. It helped before…..

"Come on Daria, that stuff could have some long term effects that we don't know about."

"It doesn't-"

"You said it felt real; not like a dream. You said that everything was as real as you and I talking and being here now. Is that still the case?"

She could still feel the cold cement on the pavement from when she'd lost her shoe when they'd been running away and the scrape on her knee was very real and hadn't been tended to when she'd gotten up the next morning. It was weird she would go home and go to sleep in her Lawndale home like usual, but she'd feel some kind of nudge from Daphne/Jane telling her to pay attention or asking what she thought and the adventure would just continue from there; when the adventure was over she would be dropped off at her home that housed people that looked like her family, but were not the same. Jake and Hellen Morgendorffer were now, Dale and Angie Dinkley and Quinn was now Madelyn. Once there she would go through pretty much the same rituals as at home and go to sleep and wake up back in Lawndale.

"Kind of," she admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know, but really, I'm fine; just thought you'd like to know for a painting or something, you know source material."

"You thinking of turning this into a story?"

"Nah, there's enough crap out there without me adding another lame half assed crossover of me and Scooby-Doo. Don't you think?"

"I don't know, for every writer there's a reader."

"Mm…"

"Okay, I can squint my eyes and tilt my head with one eye cock eyed and envision the little you as Velma and Trent as pothead ever nocturnal Shaggy and though I bear no resemblance to Daphne, the role of best friend relegates that I be in close proximity, so fine, but Jesse as Fred? What the hell man?"

Daria mulled it over for a few moments before coming to her own conclusions on her fantastical adventure.

"Well, Fred is like the strong guy and he's Trent's best friend, plus he and Daphne obviously have something going between them."

"What!" Jane threw a fry at her friend, that was dodged artfully. "You're going down for that Morgendorffer."

"Why? You're always trying hurl me at your brother. I feel a bit of quid pro quo is in order."

"Yeah, but given your- ahem- _feelings_ for the fair Trent, mine are warranted."

"So you taking every opportunity to run off with Jesse somewhere was only for my benefit?"

They'd long since forgotten their lunches since the conversation was so very much more delicious.

"I will admit that the 'broodiliscious' and hunky Jesse does not displease my eyes."

"That's not a word and you think he's hot."

"I think he's hot." Jane admitted to her slight embarrassment.

"Well here's to embarrassing situations and hot guys," Daria raised her Coke can and Jane toasted.

 **Bedtime…..**

Daria stood looking at the full length mirror that her mother had snuck into her room in hopes of a new wardrobe shopping spree or something.

 _I am Daria Morgendorffer. I live in Lawndale. My best friend is Jane Lane. I am Daria Morgendorffer. I live in Lawndale. My best friend is Jane Lane. I am Daria Morgendorffer. I live in Lawndale. My best friend is Jane Lane._

"Do you think we should go to the factory first?" Jane's voice seemed to come through to Daria waking her up.

"Why would we go to a factory?"

"To find where Mr. Datsun has been keeping the money from the robberies silly."

Daria blinked several times even though Daphne and everyone else's faces were crystal clear.

"This isn't real," she moaned and let her head hit the back of Fred/Jesse's seat.

"Hey Velma, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh nothing, I'm just going crazy, that's all."

"Is this about that medicine that you've been taking that you don't think anyone knows about?"

"What medicine? Show me," Daria became alert and curious, maybe there was an answer somewhere in the recesses of her mind in this crazy world.

"It's okay," Daphne fished around in the bag at Daria's feet before handing her a days of the week medication vile, "I- I checked with your mom, to make sure that you were okay," she added quickly, "she told me that they are doctor prescribed and she fills them for you every week herself to make sure that there are no mistakes. The doctor said that someone as smart as you would have to use daily doses to stay in balance with the world. So I get it, kind of. Everything comes with a price, like a really great sale; I mean you can't get couture' for cheap and your brain is like the most couture' ever."

"Thanks…. I think."

 _So that's why she can talk to Scooby like me…...awesome. Probably best not to let on that I'm awake and heard everything. She looks freaked out enough already._

"Tell me about this whole factory thing again?" Daria was anxious to get this solved because at least now she had something to work towards- crazy as it was.

 **Lunch…..**

"It happened again, but I think I have an idea of what's going on- maybe."

Jane looked at her friend skeptically. She never broke the friend code, but she would be damned if she lost her to a damn cartoon- at least not that one.

"Okay first of all I found out that Velma is taking meds to keep her steady or something, so what if when I took my little walk on the wild side I mind tripped through her mind and that's how we got connected."

"Velma is a cartoon," Jane monotone, "Okay so you hallucinated your way into her mind, but if you're not taking that crap any more, where is the connection?"

"I am **not** taking anything, but she is and it must be really powerful to keep us connected like this."

"She's a cartoon."

 _She can be mad, but someone needs to point out the facts here._

"What if we're cartoons to her- or someone else?"

Jane raised a trademark brow.

"Cause we're so interesting. TV shows and movies are all about us." Jane smirked. "I know you want answers, but I'm the one that liked the X-Files, earlier seasons only please, and you mock that kind of stuff mercilessly."

Daria's mouth tightened. This was a mistake. One that she couldn't afford to make again.

"I gotta go." She left abruptly with Jane calling after her.

 **Lane residence…**

"I got your note. How can I help?"

"I need you to watch me sleep. Something's happening and I'm not sure why, but I need to know for sure."

He looked at her face and realized that she was scared.

"I won't let you down Daria," Trent's low voice promised. "Not that I don't want to help, but why me? Why not Jane?"

"Difference of opinion. You know I don't mind taking the floor; my sleeping bag is in Jane's room."

 _She'll keep quiet for a while longer, unless something major happens. I know she's worried, but I have to figure this out myself._

"No way and the sheets are clean, well I did test them out earlier," he smiled crookedly at her.

"Perfect." Daria lay down and closed her eyes not knowing what to expect when she awakened.

 **The next day…...**

"Coffee?" Trent offered.

"Sure." Daria took the cup handed to her and sat up further in the bed that she realized was more comfortable than it looked; no wonder he always wanted to be asleep.

"So did everything go okay last night?"

Trent looked into her eyes.

"You went to sleep and stayed asleep for a while, then you sat up. I thought you had to use the restroom or something, but when I called your name you looked at me like I was a stranger or something. I asked what was wrong and you asked why I was calling you that because that wasn't your name; so I asked you your name and you said that you were Velma; you also said that I was Shaggy, but my hair was all wrong or something. You kept looking for my _dog_ Scooby." Trent waited not knowing exactly what was going on. He wanted to believe that it was a joke or something, but judging from the loss of color in her face, she was alarmed too.

 _Holy crap!_

"Ready to go to the doctor now?" Jane asked from the doorway.

"Just give me a couple of more days to figure this out."

"I swear if this turns out to be an 'it was all a dream' I will go on a killing spree to deflect from that 'cop out' that started out as a smart and savvy use, but later became over used and expected." Jane muttered under her breath and poured her coffee.

"Well who's dreaming who here?" Daria asked clearly worried. "Who's to say that this reality is more real than that one?"

"Me," Jane answered definitely. "This is our reality and it's the one where I have short black hair and love art. This is real."

"I know. I'll call the doctor."

"I'll go with you if you like," Trent offered.

"Me too." Jane piped up.

"Sounds like a plan," she said weakly. She made plans to see her doctor the next week.

 **Lane house…..**

"This should be the last time for this Trent."

"Don't worry about it Daria; I'm happy to try and help."

"If she comes back don't forget to tell her exactly what I said."

"I won't and don't forget to come back to m- us," he said in a low tone as he arranged the covers around her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

 **Scooby-ville….**

"Whose Trent?"

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again and you called out for Trent. Who is that?"

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of looking up into Trent's face and having Trent's voice ask 'who is Trent', but she didn't. She shrugged her shoulders and sat up straighter.

"What did I say in my sleep?" He looked away feeling caught. "It's okay, I'm not mad. It could really help me."

"You were just mumbling something about trying to get back; finding your center. I thought you were talking to me at first, but then you called that Trent's name…."

"Oh."

"So is he someone from school? Boyfriend or something?"

"He's a friend; a really good friend."

They both became very aware of the fact that they were alone in the van and they were but a mere few inches apart. If either were to lean in…..

"RAGGY! RAGGY!" Scooby's panic stricken voice was heard before they saw him with Daphne and Fred close behind running toward the van. They were being chased by two guys dressed in zombie garbs. Once in the Mystery Machine, Fred tried unsuccessfully to crank the engine, while the zombies banged and rocked the vehicle.

"I'll distract them," Daria said and with that open the slide door enough to jump out of and take off after tumbling to the ground.

"I'm going to call the cops guys; you better catch me if you can." She didn't know where she was going exactly, but this should give them enough time get the van started and get away.

 _And what about you brainiac? Didn't really think this through did you?_

She headed to the elevator and pressed the button, but it was taking too long and she heard one of them getting closer. She opted to hide in plain sight of the shadows of one of the doorways. She remained perfectly still and waited until she heard the person go by, then quietly she made her way from the shadows and back towards where she'd come from. She picked up speed as she neared where the van would be and just as she was rounding the corner, she felt someone yank her by the arm rather harshly to the left and a hand came down over her mouth covering her yelp.

"Quiet, I think we might have lost them."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed to a surprised Shaggy.

 _Good question, cause this is definitely not my usual thing._

"You jumped out and you were alone."

He leaned in over her head easily to peer around the corner. No one was there.

"Come on the Mystery Machine is right out there." He took her hand and proceeded to guide her out, but in true Scooby Doo fashion the zombie guys took that moment to reappear and try to grab them. "Let her go!" Shaggy yelled and hit one of them with a nearby pipe.

"Thanks," she breathed raggedly getting up from where she'd fallen. He helped her up and they proceeded to head back to the Mystery Machine.

"Raggy! Rome On!" Scooby yelled as soon as they were in view.

"We're coming' Scooby," Daria called out as they helped each other awkwardly run down the corridor.

"Arrrrghhhh!" the zombies had caught up to them grabbing Shaggy's arm.

"Get to the Mystery Machine," he told her trying to free himself without letting the zombie get a hold of her.

She picked up the pipe that he'd dropped and swung at the zombie. He jumped back letting Shaggy go; Shaggy grabbed her arm and they took off back towards the van. As they got there they saw Daphne behind the wheel she was signaling them to move so they darted out of the van's path; when the zombies rounded the corner she turned the beams on full blast, this caused them to become disoriented and while that was happening Fred dropped a crate on them from a nearby crane.

"Great job Je- I mean Fred," Daria said relieved. Shaggy helped her to the van while Daphne and Fred took care of the police and Scooby took another well-earned nap.

"Sorry about your arm," Shaggy said to her as they sat in the back of the van him on the floor, her in the bean bag chair.

"What?"

"When I grabbed you before; I hurt you, sorry."

"You rescued me," Daria corrected him. "Thank you." she looked down at him and as he looked up at her she felt that draw to him again.

"You're welcome…. You're not her are you?"

"No, I'm not…." There was only a mild surprise registered within her; it would seem that Shaggy wasn't as dim as people made him out to be, just as Trent was often underestimated.

"And here I am finally getting the courage to tell her how I feel."

"Tell her as soon as she returns."

"How will I know it's her?" he mused aloud. "Oh, I got it, she's like the only person who knows my name and stuff."

Daria thought about it for a moment; she couldn't recall ever hearing Shaggy's real name.

"Hmph…..."

"Okay, time to get home everyone." Daphne and Fred got in and prepared to finish up their evening.

 **Lane household….**

"Hey Daria."

"Hey Trent."

He scratched the back of his head.

She gave a demure smile.

They were in the Lane kitchen. She was sitting at the table drinking the cup of coffee that he'd poured for her and he had opted to sit across from her and drink his.

"Any more visits?"

She shook her head.

"Thanks for everything. You were a big help."

"I didn't do much, just passed along a message and watched you sleep; no hardships on either front."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she took another sip.

"She was very…..different."

"How?"

"She wasn't you," he said softly. Their eyes held over the rims of their cups and each placed their respective cups back on the table. Their breathes were both momentarily held in anticipation as they rose and stood before each other. "She's smart and stuff, but she doesn't have your wit." As he spoke, their hands that once held their coffee moved slowly across the table until their pinky and ring fingers were touching while flattened on the table. "Or your style." He smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "So tell me about this Shaggy."

"He knew I wasn't her. I think that they like each other." She eased her fingers over even more so that the remaining digits were now touching as well.

"I kind of got that impression too."

"I told her that she should just tell him how she felt."

She studied him for a moment.

 _You're craftier than even I realized._

"Maybe she wants him to tell her first."

She was deep within his shadow now because his back blocked the main overhead light. He moved slightly to study the shadow play on the soft features of her face.

 _You're a stubborn woman…but, I fear worth it._

"Perhaps he doesn't want to scare her or mess up their friendship or something."

"Then she must not be worth it to him."

Both eyes held uncompromisingly.

"The same could be said of her.

"I suppose, but it's doubtful….."

"So you would recommend that I just tell you that sometimes I'm more eager for your visits than Jane is? Should I just tell you that I know when you walk in the house because the whole atmosphere changes? Or should I tell you how our talks hold weight with me and I replay them in my mind turning over the words because your opinions matter that much? Maybe I should tell you that I have wanted to kiss you for so long and the only thing stopping me is that I wouldn't want to ruin any part of what we have."

The tears stinging the corners of her eyes slid down the sides of her face silently while inside fireworks seemed to go off in her head and she could feel- no hear her heart thumping quite loudly.

 _Say something stupid._

Their hands on the table curled around each other's and she stood on tip toe to kiss first his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. He was perfectly still for a few moments before turning all the more so that he could kiss her fully.

 **Back in Scooby Ville…..**

The Mystery Machine sat idling in Velma's driveway. Shaggy had dropped off Fred and Daphne so that he could have this time with Velma.

 _Tell him how you feel, Trent had said._

Shaggy's kind eyes looked down at her and she bravely took his hand in hers.

"You've been a really good friend and-" she looked down and then back into his eyes again, "well, I just thought you should know that I really appreciate everything that you've done…..that I think of you as a really good friend. Actually, I'd like to think of you as more than a friend." The last words she spoke in almost a whisper.

"We've been friends for a long time and I wouldn't change any of it."

She tried to discreetly slip her hand from his, but he held fast to her and would not break her gaze.

"I wouldn't change any of it 'cause it led us to this moment; to this time. I've always liked you Velma, but never in a million years would I have thought that a smart and groovy chick like you would even give a bum like me a second look, let alone be my friend and you even get Scooby."

"You're not a bum and everybody loves Scooby Doo." She said softly.

He gave her a crooked smile and leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait," she took her glasses off with her other hand and closed her eyes tight in anticipation.

"Velma?"

She opened one eye then the other.

 _Jinkies, did I ruin the moment?_

"I thought you were gonnakissme," she mumbled almost incoherently and looked down trying once again to retrieve her hand from his to no avail.

"I was, but what were you doin'?"

"I thought if I took my glasses off, you know like in the movies and stuff, I wouldn't mess this up…..the girl in the movies doesn't have on glasses, she usually ends up choosing contacts or some other thing."

He released her hand temporarily and put her glasses back on her face.

"We're not in a movie and I want to kiss the girl that I'm fallin' for." He had recaptured one of her hands and touched the side of her face with his other one.

"Fallin' for?" she echoed softly.

He nodded. They smiled at each other and gave nervous low chuckles as they both leaned in with foreheads almost touching. The duality of their scents blended and each thought it to be the neatest smell ever. They kissed, it was soft, sweet, and delicate. Each had their own vantage point to go from and each gave that pureness that stemmed from the honesty of all that they had between them. Soft whispers and shared smiles filled the remainder of their time before she had to go in for the evening, but tomorrow was looking so very different now with new possibilities.

"It's good to have you back Velma."

"It's good to be back Norville."

He watched her go into the house and as quietly as the Mystery Machine would allow he made his way to home.

 _Authors note: If you have read this then thanks and please review. This was originally supposed to be an extraordinarily brief funny little thing, but as always I over think things and I probably should have kept the original odd format. That having been said I remember thinking that Daria as a kid had the same haircut as adult Velma and there the madness began. Everything else is just candy._


End file.
